The First Fight
by Emo Owl
Summary: Han's first day home from the hospital after the accident in Tokyo doesn't go as well as expected. Companion to Consequences. HanXOC. Requested by Shalise40.


**Requested by Shalise40. **

**Companion oneshot to Conequences. If you haven't read Consequences, you will probably be really confused. **

The trees around either side of the drive began to thin. Up ahead, a little white house became visible. There wasn't much too it; a covered porch wrapped around the outside and a few scraggly, barely clinging to life bushes dotted the front in an attempt at decoration.

"This is ours?" Han asked incredulously. I glanced over at him nervously to see him scowling in contempt.

"Don't start." I warned quickly. "The roof doesn't leak, there's air conditioning, and-and—"

"It's tiny." He deadpanned.

"There's only two of us." I reminded as I pulled up close to the porch steps and put the car in park before turning it off.

He huffed in response. My blood began to boil at the way his lips curled up over his lip. With significant force, I yanked on my door handle and shoved it open. I saw Han flinch when I slammed it shut behind me. Pushing back my anger, I opened his door for him and gave him my hand so I could pull him out.

The side of his body that had taken the brunt of the force in the accident when he was running from DK was the side closest to me. In order to get out, he had to turn completely sideways in his seat and slowly pull himself out. He wouldn't admit he was in pain, but it was obvious in his movement and facial expression that he was uncomfortable.

"Give me your hand and I'll pull you out." I told him as I reached around him, grabbing his crutch and arranging it by his right shoulder so he could grab it.

Hesitantly, he wrapped his left arm around my shoulder, placing all of his weight on me while he got his good foot on the ground. I bent under his weight as he got himself settled on his crutch. Once he was safely standing, the weight lifted off of my shoulders.

He was walking well, despite the fact that his hip and femur had been badly broken. He needed a crutch on his bad side, but soon that would be downgraded to a cane. The doctor said he would probably be weak from the broken femur for at least a year; he would have pain shooting through his leg for a long time, and might walk with a limp. These were small prices to pay for escaping the Yakuza.

It was slow going up the steps; I had to hover around him ready to catch him if he fell. The steps were one of my many concerns when I bought the house, but I wanted my porch and I figured Han would probably stay inside the house most of the time, so I went for it.

"Please tell me the inside is better than the out." Han mutter when he got to the top step. I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance as I unlocked the door.

The outside was bad, but the inside was worse. The house was in severe disrepair when I bought it. At the moment, our money was going to Han's hospital bills and to getting a business up and running; as long as the house wasn't about to fall in, then it was second priority. Han's top priority was usually being comfortable. He was used to waving his hand and getting everything, and that wasn't going to happen for a long time. We weren't going to get along for a while.

Without answering him, I shoved the door open. He groaned as he limped in.

"What the hell is this?" He asked in annoyance as he moved into our small living room. "There's nothing." He gestured around.

I closed my eyes as a furious blush rose up my neck and into my cheeks. Furniture and decorations were not in my budget, but I had made sure he had a couch, a coffee table to prop his leg on, and a tv with a dvd player. The air conditioners were also not cheap and something I probably could have survived without for a little while longer.

"It's not that bad." I hissed as I watching him hobble over to the couch and flop down.

"Really, Ellie?" He asked as he gestured around with his arms. I had an overwhelming urge to punch the back of his fat head. "Look at this place."

"Most of our money has been used to build a business, repair this place, and pay for your bills. It can be remodeled, but it's going to take a while." My voice rose by the end. I started backing up towards the front door. I hadn't wanted to fight on his first day home, but it looked like it was going to be a big one.

"And some of it couldn't have been used on furniture?" He asked as he turned around to look at me.

"It could've." I stated slowly. "You're forgetting something very important; your ass has been dead weight for months. I can't spend every second worrying about getting curtains to match throw pillows, because I have a business to build from the ground up." I growled dangerously as I stepped all the way through the door.

He rolled his eyes at me and I almost lost it.

"There's food in the fucking fridge." I spat.

"Wait, where are you-"He began.

"I have to work." I yelled before I slammed the door so hard the windows rattled.

Z

The sun had long since set by the time I made it back to our little beach house. Part of the reason I stayed gone so long was Han's pretentiousness, but the other part was the work load that just kept pouring in. I'd finish one car and almost start closing down the shop when a condescending race rat would stroll in demanding something done for a race that was starting in a few hours. They just kept coming.

The lights were off when I finally made it back, and Han was curled up in bed, sound asleep. I took a quick shower, letting the hot water sooth my aching muscles and letting my brain try to come up with responses for Han's jabs.

The truth was, I had money that I had invested from my dad's old account hidden away in Europe, but I wasn't ready to tell Han that. It was for absolute, inescapable, dire emergencies only. It was also fairly new; I had already paid off a lot of big bills by the time I got it set up. I still had some left to cover, but if I kept earning like I was, then we wouldn't have to worry about struggling. If things got slow at the garage, then we would either be screwed, or forced to dip into my emergency fund.

I turned off the water and stepped out to dry off. Exhaustion made my sore limbs feel like they weighed a ton, so I gave up on towel drying my hair. I yanked on some cotton shorts and a tank top before turning out the light and sneaking into our bed room.

Han appeared to be still sleeping peacefully; his deep, even breathing was obvious in the moonlight. I was tempted to wake him up and tell him ever insult I'd thought of in the shower before I had time to forgot them, but I was too tired to finish the fight tonight.

I slid in beside Han quietly. I was almost asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow when he rolled over, wrapping his long arm around my waist and pulling me closer. I struggled limply as he pressed his chest into my back. I felt him rest his cheek on my head.

"I'm still pissed." I muttered sleepily. A chuckle rumbled in his chest.

He obviously wasn't taking that seriously. This house and the garage were my babies at the moment. I'd worked so hard to get them fixed and he didn't even care.

"I was worried when you didn't come back." He told me as he traced lazy patterns on my side with his fingertips. My eye lids drooped even further.

"I can handle myself." I deadpanned.

"How often do you stay that late?" He asked.

"It was a race night and they need the work done before." I said vaguely, almost trailing off at the end.

"You work alone?" He pressed.

"We can't afford to hire another person. I did the math; even though it's just me, we still make more." I muttered.

"You need to stop killing yourself with this; it'll be easier now that you've got me." He pressed a kiss to my temple. "I found your ledger and I talked to Sean; I think I know some ways we can cut costs and make this a little more efficient."

"You can't fix this." I told him.

"Why not?" He asked cockily.

"I can do it myself." I shot back stubbornly. After his reaction to my house, then I wasn't letting in my garage.

He sighed in annoyance as he shifted to get comfortable behind me.

"Look, I'm sorry." He waited for a response, but he didn't get one. "I didn't realize how hard things have been for you until I found the book."

"You should've." I snapped. "I'm seventeen and I'm doing all of this myself. I can't make it up to your standard of living in a few freaking months."

"I know; you act so much older, sometimes that I forget." He muttered as he kissed my hair. His tone had changed into something a lot more serious. "A few more months of struggling, and we'll be set for a while."

"I know; I told you that earlier." I reminded grumpily. An uncomfortable silence settled between us as I tried to roll over and rearrange myself. Much to my annoyance, Han wasn't letting me and kept his arms around me.

"Are we sure moving in with each other was such a good idea?" I spat after a few minutes. "We've spent a grand total of thirty minutes together under the same roof and I've been pissed at you for every second."

He laughed.

"I've deserved every bit of that," He admitted.

"You have; you're an ass." I agreed. I could feel him roll his eyes at me.

"Before you throw me, at least give me a chance to make it up to you." He continued.

"Fine, just pull your own damn weight." I snapped.

After the words left my mouth, I realized that could have been phrased better. I was pissed, but saying that to the invalid was a little out of line. For a few brief seconds I toyed with the idea of apologizing, but I couldn't really see that happening right now. I was almost unconscious with exhaustion.

"Give me a few days to get settled in, and then you can take some time off." He replied smoothly, obviously unfazed by my comment.

"I need them." I muttered as I rearranged myself so my head was against his chest. He adjusted so I could be comfortable. "I'm just so tired." I whined.

"I know." He murmured placating. My eyelids drooped before dropping shut completely.

I resented him for not having to fight so hard these long months in Colombia; I had clawed out a living and a home in this little town without a lot of help, and he just strolled in and turned his nose up at it. At least now he had seen the financial struggles I had gone through in the ledger. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I did need help. I didn't mind working hard for something, but right now I was just so drained. I'd done all of this work, and I was constantly plagued by the worry that we weren't going to make it.

Despite the spat we had, I slept a lot harder than I had in a long time. It was a weight off knowing that I wasn't alone in the middle of the night, I had help making some business decisions, and, as much as I didn't want to admit it, having Han out of the hospital. As much as he drove me bat shit crazy, I missed his pretentious ass.

**AN: For Shalise40.**

**This might have a second chapter of the next morning, but I'm not sure. I'm still working on Complications. It had the potential to be a lot better, but I got sick on my last day of work from all the germy little kids I was surrounded by. I'm a little out of it and I'm too impatient to wait until I feel better to revise before posting. **


End file.
